1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engine, and more specifically to a turbine rotor blade with serpentine flow cooling channels.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In a gas turbine engine, such as a large frame heavy-duty industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, a hot gas stream generated in a combustor is passed through a turbine to produce mechanical work. The turbine includes one or more rows or stages of stator vanes and rotor blades that react with the hot gas stream in a progressively decreasing temperature. The efficiency of the turbine—and therefore the engine—can be increased by passing a higher temperature gas stream into the turbine. However, the turbine inlet temperature is limited to the material properties of the turbine, especially the first stage vanes and blades, and an amount of cooling capability for these first stage airfoils.
The first stage rotor blade and stator vanes are exposed to the highest gas stream temperatures, with the temperature gradually decreasing as the gas stream passes through the turbine stages. The first and second stage airfoils (blades and vanes) must be cooled by passing cooling air through internal cooling passages and discharging the cooling air through film cooling holes to provide a blanket layer of cooling air to protect the hot metal surface from the hot gas stream.
To provide higher efficiency, a blade must have higher cooling capability as well as using less cooling air flow. In future industrial gas turbine engines, the turbine blades will be longer and require less cooling air flow to improve control of metal temperature so that longer life for the blade occurs. Modern turbine blades use a combination of convection cooling, impingement cooling and film cooling.